Graph structures are widely used in the software industry to describe and support models of various types. When designing a graph structure, it is necessary to keep the graph consistent and to maintain graph integrity. That is to say, changes in the graph structure, whether by deletion or addition, must not result in a break in graph structure flow.
Designing a graph structure is necessarily based on certain methodologies and according to semantic rules.
Unfortunately, current modeling technology provides user interfaces that necessitate trial and error user actions, and consequently can be very cumbersome for the user who must maintain integrity of the graph structure. Current modeling technology does not provide a framework which sufficiently supports a user.